


A Rose and a Thorn

by FantasyEX



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Cunnilingus, Date Rape, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Feminization, First Time Bottoming, Forced, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced to Watch, Futadom, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionPOV Second-person, male readerAfter Ruby Rose asks you on a date, you feel like the luckiest guy in the world!That is, until Emerald Sustrai rapes her in front of you...
Relationships: Emerald Sustrai/Reader, Ruby Rose & Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose (RWBY) & Reader, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A Rose and a Thorn

“ _Take it, you dumb little whore!”_  
  
You can do little more than stare numbly, too shocked to be upset, while your date is fucked stupid in front of you. Ruby Rose is - or, perhaps more appropriately, _was_ \- quite a catch, and you were overjoyed when she asked you to hang out tonight. Now, she’s hardly more than a barely-conscious, sweat-drenched, blubbering fuck-hole being raped right in front of you.   
  
Ruby’s normally-beautiful silver eyes are puffy and tear-stained, having lost their cheery glimmer. Black, runny mascara stains her rosy-red cheeks, and messy strands of her short, red-tipped black hair cling to her sweat-covered face. Her pale, porcelain-white skin is dotted with sweat. Her top is all but destroyed, lying in shreds all around her quivering body. Her soft, perky breasts are squashed against the floor, and they jiggle with each firm thrust from her assailant.  
  
Her pajama bottoms have been ripped open, exposing a hole at her rear large enough to give you a view of her pink panties around her thighs, even as she is fucked from behind. Every so often, you see a fresh drop of wetness drip from her smooth, newly-deflowered pussy and hear a soft, pathetic whimper from your helpless, would-be date. Each whimper is quickly followed up by a loud, firm _smack_ to her ass and a command from her rapist to be quiet.   
  
“If you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll just fuck your face!”  
  
Emerald Sustrai leans down to growl her order into Ruby’s ear, eliciting a fearful nod from the quivering girl. She turns her attention to you for a moment, narrowing her red eyes and curling her lips into a cruel, sly grin. She gives Ruby’s tight butt another smack and then speeds her thrusts, drilling her fat cock into your date.   
  
Emerald is fully nude, her sandy-brown skin glistening in the low light of Ruby’s dorm room. Her light-green hair is frazzled and messy, and her bangs are matted to her forehead. Her big, heavy balls swing back and forth with her thrusts, and her firm, toned body flexes with effort as she fucks Ruby. In spite of the awful situation, you can’t help but steal a glance at Emerald’s nicely-rounded ass, watching it clench in time with her movements. The sight is enough to make you blush, and you force yourself to turn away for just a moment, long enough to quell the stirring between your legs.   
  
“I hope you’re watching closely,” Emerald calls, taking note of your sideward glance. “She’ll only get it worse if you’re not…”  
  
The green-haired woman hooks two of her fingers into the corner of Ruby’s mouth, roughly pulling her head up and stretching her lips into a forced smile of sorts. You see the tears trickling down Ruby’s cheeks, and you can only return her pained glance, silently apologizing for not being able to do anything. You feel the worst, in all honesty, about having gradually become aroused at the sight. Your half-hard cock strains against the tight, hip-hugging pants that you were forced to wear - they had been Ruby’s - and you can even feel your nipples standing firm against the fabric of the way-too-tight, midriff-exposing, heart-print tank top you’ve found yourself wearing.   
  
Ruby seems to take note of your state. The look in her eyes quickly shifts from one of pleading to one of abject discomfort. Obviously, the thought of you getting hard to the sight of her being raped is something that only amplifies her suffering. You would have apologized if you hadn’t been gagged by Ruby’s socks, but you’re not sure that an apology would go too far at this point, anyway.   
  
“See that?” Emerald asks Ruby, tugging at her mouth to force her to look at you. “Your little _girlfriend_ is getting hard for you!”  
  
Drool runs over Emerald’s fingers and down Ruby’s chin.   
  
“Aren’t you glad you didn’t get stuck with such a tiny-dicked loser?”   
  
Emerald shoots a glance at you, causing you to blush. You can’t stop your cock from twitching as it swells its way to its full size, which is, admittedly, _much_ smaller than Emerald. There’s no way you can hope to hide the bulge in the form-fitting yoga pants you’re wearing.   
  
“Do you always go after guys who get hard dressing up like girls?” Emerald teases, sneering at you. “I bet he didn’t think his night would go like _this!_ He probably thought you might put out for him… He shouldn’t worry _too_ much, though… He’ll still get a chance to be with a _real_ woman before the night’s over!”  
  
You wince, and both you and Ruby seem to come to the same realization at once; your turn is coming up next. Once Emerald finishes with Ruby, she is going to do the same thing to you. She is going to bend you over and make you her bitch, and there is nothing you can do about it. Ruby chokes back a sob and just barely manages to mutter something around Emerald’s fingers.   
  
“ _I’b thowwy,”_ she blubbers. “ _I’b tho thowwy…”_  
  
Emerald shoves Ruby’s head to the floor with a grunt, silencing her. She holds one of her wrists to the floor and shifts her weight, pinning Ruby down as she speeds her thrusts, slamming her hips down on top of her victim’s rear.   
  
“I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!”   
  
An especially-hard thrust draws a pained yelp out of Ruby. Emerald ignores it and keeps fucking her balls-deep, clearly nearing climax. Breathing heavily, she leans forward, licks the back of Ruby’s neck, and whispers into her ear loud enough for you to hear.   
  
“If you tell me what you are,” she begins. “I’ll go easy on him…”  
  
“Wh- What?” Ruby sniffles.   
  
“Tell me what you are, you stupid cunt!” Emerald hisses. “Or I’ll fuck your friend’s boypussy until it _breaks!”_  
  
“I- O-Okay!” Ruby squeaks desperately. “I’m… I’m a- a whore…”  
  
“Louder,” Emerald commands between grunts.   
  
“I’m… a whore.”  
  
“ _Louder!”_  
  
 _“_ I’m a whore!”  
  
“ _LOUDER!”_  
  
 _“I’M A WHORE! I’M A WHORE, I’M A WHORE, I’M A WHORE, I’M A WHORE!”_  
  
“ _Fucking SLUT!”_  
  
Ruby breaks down into a series of wordless grunts as Emerald buries her shaft deep in her freshly-deflowered pussy. As Emerald’s balls begin to tighten, she lets out a long, low moan, groaning as the first of many thick, powerful spurts of cum gushes into her victim. Ruby’s cries begin to intensify at the moment of Emerald’s first cumshot, and she desperately rolls her hips, shivering, blubbering and sniffling as her womb quickly fills with hot sperm.   
  
“ _Wh- Why does it feel s- so- NNNAAAHHH!”_  
  
Her confusion is completely ignored by Emerald, who grinds firmly against her and nips at her earlobe as she presses her body against Ruby’s.  
  
“Because you really _are_ a whore,” Emerald hisses. “And now, you’re _mine.”_  
  
She finally finishes cumming after what seems like forever, unplugging Ruby’s gaped cunt and letting her load ooze out onto the floor. She turns her attention to you and beckons you closer, taking a seat on the small of Ruby’s back and giving her a firm slap on the rear.   
  
“Lift your ass,” she orders.   
  
Ruby shakily complies, raising her lower body.   
  
“I’m taking your gag out,” Emerald tells you. “If I hear _one_ word, I’m using my cock instead. Got it?”  
  
You nod. Emerald grins and yanks Ruby’s socks out of your mouth. You suck down a mouthful of fresh air, only for Emerald to snap her fingers and point down between Ruby’s legs.   
  
“Lie down. On your back.”  
  
You hesitantly comply, fairly certain you know what’s coming next.   
  
“You should be thanking me,” Emerald chuckles. “You’re lucky that you’ll get a taste of her at all… Now clean up my mess. I want to use her again when I’m done with you and I want her to be fresh for me.”  
  
You grimace as you stare up at Ruby’s freshly-raped hole. Thick, white globs of semen slowly ooze out as Emerald spreads her lips, and you barely manage to part your lips in time to catch the first gush. It’s incredibly thick and salty, but you gulp it down nonetheless, afraid of what might happen if you don’t. Ruby whimpers and drops her hips almost reflexively, as if somehow comforted by the fact that it’s _you_ doing this. Your lips meet the stretched petals of her sex, and through Emerald’s salty load, you can taste her.   
  
Ruby is, through it all, sweet and delicious, and you find yourself lapping almost eagerly at her folds, even as you slurp up Emerald’s spunk. The green-haired woman slides off of Ruby, content to let you clean up her handiwork. You dutifully lick and lick, eventually drawing little moans out of Ruby with the movements of your tongue. You circle her clit and tease her cream-filled opening, drinking in her wetness and swallowing mouthfuls of Emerald’s jizz.   
  
Ruby shivers, whining softly at the sensation. You’re far gentler with her than Emerald was, and she’s relieved to get _something_ with you, even if her first time was stolen from her. She quickly becomes so lost in arousal that she doesn’t notice - and neither do you - when Emerald positions herself between your legs. She doesn’t notice the way you yelp in surprise when Emerald tears a hole in the yoga pants you’ve been made to wear. She just grinds her pussy against your face, rubbing against your lips as pleasure builds in her core.   
  
“I hope you like dressing like a girl,” Emerald teases. “Because I’m about to make you feel like one…”  
  
You can feel something warm and hard rubbing between your exposed cheeks, prodding at your virgin hole. Your stiff little cock twitches in response, as if jumping in alarm at the not-entirely-unpleasant sensation. You whine pathetically, gripping Ruby’s soft, plush behind as Emerald slowly pushes against your butt.   
  
Emerald’s cockhead is wide, and it takes her a fair amount of effort to push into your ring, but once she does, she pops inside in one smooth, quick motion. She gasps and you cry out, clenching reflexively around her as your anal virginity is taken.   
  
“ _Oh,_ you’re _tight!”_ Emerald purrs, sliding more of her length into your boyhole. “I didn’t know they _made_ butt-pussies this tight!”  
  
She leans forward, gripping you by the waist, and pushes more and more of her shaft inside of you. It hurts, but not nearly as much as you’d expected. In fact, as she sinks deeper and deeper into you, it almost feels _good_ in a strange kind of way. The pressure on your insides is oddly pleasant, and, confused at the sensation, you continue eating Ruby out, apprehensively waiting for Emerald to move.   
  
“ _Mmmmm…_ Can you feel me inside you?” Emerald breathes as she bottoms out. “You’ve got such a nice, tight little pussy… I hope you’re ready for me, baby girl…”  
  
You don’t know how to feel about being referred to like some kind of sissy little girl. Your cock twitches, and you feel a glob of pre-cum drip out, though, so it isn’t _all_ that bad, you reason. You suckle on Ruby’s clit, causing her to moan shamelessly as you’re penetrated beneath her. Emerald pulls her hips back slowly, gently rocking back and forth for a short while to get you acclimated to her size. It’s beginning to feel much better being filled by her, and you start leaking pre, dribbling it all over yourself.   
  
You feel Emerald pull all the way back, holding still for just a moment, tightening her grip on your waist. She thrusts balls-deep into you without warning, driving her full length into your butt all the way to the hilt. You cry out, shivering violently from the sensation. Your cock leaps, twitching and throbbing powerfully as it spews out hot, gooey wads of cum all over your belly.   
  
“You really _are_ a slut, aren’t you?” Emerald gasps, fucking you at full speed now. “I barely even got it in and you’re cumming all over yourself like a slutty little _bitch! Fuck,_ you’re gonna be a fun little boy-toy! _”_  
  
She speeds her thrusts, and all you can hear is the _smack_ of her hips against yours and Ruby’s intensifying moans. Everything is too much to handle. The feeling of your boypussy clenching around Emerald’s cock, the heat squirting out of your hard little shaft, the overbearing scent of Ruby’s womanhood and Emerald’s leftover jizz; everything makes your head spin, and before long, you’re going over the edge again.   
  
You moan just as Ruby’s hips begin to buck, freeing you from beneath her cunt. Your voice comes out loud and clear as a high-pitched, decidedly-girly whimper. You moan like a slut in heat as Ruby squirts all over your face, drenching you with her quim and a couple of leftover spurts of lukewarm sperm. The rhythmic clenching of your pucker around Emerald milks her to the point of climax, and, cursing under her breath, she pulls out of you with a wet _pop,_ stroking her shaft and kneeling over you.   
  
You let your tongue flop out and manage to catch some of Ruby’s sweet squirt. Emerald takes advantage of your lightheaded, lusty daze and grabs you by the chin, kneeling over your face and jerking herself to completion. Thick, hot ropes of jizz blast from the winking tip of her cock and coat your face. You have to close one of your eyes, and a healthy amount of Emerald’s creamy load finds its way into your mouth. Her musky saltiness washes over your tongue, and you eagerly gulp her and Ruby’s cum down, gasping for breath as the glow of your climax begins to fade.   
  
Red-faced, sweaty, and panting, you stare up at Emerald, licking her fresh cum from your lips and uttering a single, desperate word to her, completely heedless now of the way Ruby might feel about the way things have gone for the two of you tonight.   
  
“More.”


End file.
